thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 475th Hunger Games
The 19th Quarter Quell After 475 years of fighting these Hunger Games, Panem steps into their nineteenth and potentially final Quarter Quell. The worst arena is introduced, the Maze. The Maze, a seventeen hundred mile maze with the Cornucopia residing in the middle. Each tribute may start near the middle, but from then on, they are lost. The Capital thinks that after this Game, it will be the final resting point of these games, however another rebellion brews somewhere. However, the most technological advancements have been added to the Games. New natural disasters, mutations, and the introduction of the Lazarus, a second chance for a fallen tribute. The Capital is in debt, these games are for profit. Simply made for profit. Rules # You may enter as many tributes as possible. # However, make it reasonable. Five is the maximum until stated otherwise. # You may only have one chance with the Lazarus. # After this, your tribute is dead. # Do not complain when your tribute has been killed. # Stay active! # If your tribute is auctioned, they are disqualified. # Do not complain to me to write, I have a schedule as well. # All users start with $1,200. # This will be used for medicine, a chance in the Lazarus, or a second chance in the Lazarus, weapons, and such. # Be fair. # Submit your tributes below! # Enjoy! # Have fun! Sponsoring Items Water - $100 Food - $100 Knife - $150 Additional Clothing - $250 Compass - $250 Lazarus Pit (1st Chance) - $300 Sword - $300 Spear - $350 Hatchet - $450 Trident - $500 HealthKit - $550 Lazarus Pit (2nd Chance) - $1000 Tributes Training Scores Games Day One Elia Donsown - District 6 The elevator arrives in the dark arena. Distant in the sky, the sun resides, grey clouds swarm around it, casting ghastly shadows around the walls, and the ground. The cornucopia is a pitch black metal, it blends in with the shadows. Almost dead in front of me, is an axe. Slick black sharp metal residing on a steel handle, that's mine. If I don't get it, someone is going to pay. The countdown above the cornucopia illuminates the walls, creating large silhouettes of everyone along the ground. My district partner stands between Penny Rosaya, and Lydia Waterborne. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! I rush towards the cornucopia, and I lunge towards the axe. I turn to see my partner James, get stabbed by Lydia in the chest. He collapses and a cannon fires. Keisha, the girl from District Four comes from behind her. I roll out of the way of her trident and get up to my feet. I stab her in the back and slice her throat. She collapses, blood oozing. By now, two cannons have fired. The boy from Eight engages in a fight with the girl from One. He is far too weak to her and she stabs him through the eye with one of her arrows. A cannon fires, and he's gone. I find Tyler and we rush towards one of the entrances. Behind us are the Careers, but as long as we stay a few steps ahead, they can't catch up to us. Unless we hit a dead end, but we can't worry about that now.